


Requited

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Medium Length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-14
Updated: 2003-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: In the end, neither would remember exactly how it happened, just that it had all started because of a piece of chicken.





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Requited

## Requited

### by Lynn Saunders

Title: Requited 

Author: Lynn Saunders 

Website: <http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic>

Distribution: If you want it, you've got it. Just let me know where you put it. 

Rating: NC-17 

Classification: SRH - Mulder/Scully 

Spoilers: "The Unnatural" (If you haven't seen that ep, you need to! Where have you been?) 

Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance 

Summary: In the end, neither would remember exactly how it happened, just that it had all started because of a piece of chicken. A sequel to "So Addictive", but it can also stand alone. 

Submission Date: 10-07-02 

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

  * This story is for Elsie, who provides impromptu turbo-beta on demand. Thanks for being so patient with me! 
  * To all of my pals at IWTB for being so supportive and fun! 
  * Jim: because you signed my guestbook. 
  * Sara: You know who you are. I'm sure more Waffle House discussions will be in order. 



**AUTHOR'S NOTES (AND AN EXPLANATION ABOUT THE SPOOKYS):** This story can stand alone. However, it was written as a sequel to "So Addictive". You can find that story at: <http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic/soaddictive.txt> Okay, here's the deal with the Spookys. "So Addictive" was entered in the 2002 awards. Then, because something messed up (most likely me) when I posted "Requited" to alt.tv.x-files.creative, my story didn't _really_ end up there until October 7th, 5 days after the 2002 award cutoff date. I then thought maybe I'd remove "So Addictive" and just enter them both in the 2003 awards, but the problem was that "So Addictive" would be ineligible because it had been posted before October 2. So, the result is that "So Addictive" went through the 2002 awards, and now "Requited" is going in the 2003 Spookys. Just write that one off to author brain-lapse. ;) 

FEEDBACK: If you email me a lot, I won't think you are a stalker. I promise! All feedback makes a difference. Let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: "Mulder" and "Scully" are the property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction. 

* * *

Requited (1/2)  
by Lynn Saunders 

* * *

Sunday, 7:13 PM 

Armed with both Scully's favorite food and favorite shirt, Mulder strode down the hallway with determined steps and came to rest outside her door. He took a deep breath and stared at the barrier between them. 

<Relax. Good food. Great shirt. Relax. Relax. Relax. Just dinner.>

Well, the food he was positive about. His choice of clothing reflected the small hints Scully had given him in the past. He could definitely remember the handful of times he had caught her staring at him with a captivatingly predatory gleam in her eyes. Each time he had been wearing   
this shirt or one of the dozen or so just like it. He really had started out with just one well-worn grey t-shirt, but he now had incentive to wear it at least once a week, and he hated laundry. It came down to simple mathematics. 

* * *

How did Mulder find himself standing in Scully's hallway on a lonely Sunday evening with a few bags of Chinese food in   
hand and a fervently hopeful expression on his face? 

It was all careful planning. 

Yes, though it shamed him to admit it, most of his actions of late were directly related to his need to see the last of the barriers between them crumble into a million pieces: last night's frolic in the park, for instance. 

He couldn't pinpoint the moment   
at which he fell in love with Dana Scully, but he could remember perfectly the moment it became obvious to him. He had been playing basketball at the gym-- not very romantic, to be sure. 

On the night in question, he had picked up a game of one-on-one and engaged in general conversation between baskets. As always, he wouldn't shut up about Scully. Finally, the other guy had stopped, looked Mulder straight in the eyes and said, "Man... you've got it _bad_." 

Even when he was stretched out on his couch late that night, the stranger's words had played like a broken record in his head. The truth became painfully obvious. Mulder was an obsessive man... and somewhere along the way he had focused his attention on Scully. 

He began to systematically test and judge her reactions to him in different moods and situations. He carefully sorted and filed the images away in the recesses of his mind-- files which could not be erased or stolen-- files which could not go up in the flames of a shadowy man's cigarette. 

Kick-ass Scully, sleepy Scully, Scully trying not to laugh at his jokes, tired Scully, hurt Scully, Scully in pain, Scully eating chocolate, Scully in that red sweater, Dr. Scully, cranky Scully... All were neatly tucked away for future reference. 

But more recently, his files had been updated with two new versions of happy: "touch my fake ice cream and you die" Scully and-- his personal favorite-- baseball Scully. Her playful streak had been resurrected at long last, and the wheels in Mulder's brain had begun turning. He refused to let the opportunity to get closer to her escape him again. So, he was prepared to offer her dinner and companionship for the evening in an attempt to gain access to more of her personal space and time. Gradually, he hoped to become in her eyes what she was to him. That might take quite some time, he knew, but her lighthearted attitude the day before had given him hope, and what he lacked in confidence he planned to make up with sheer will and determination. 

The baseball idea had been well worth it. She had surprised him first by saying she had never played, and then by allowing him to hold her in his arms while he gave her a lesson. Thinking back, the whole situation seemed rather suspicious. 

<Scully has never hit a baseball? Yeah, right.>

Yet, she had welcomed his   
embrace, settled back into his arms, relaxed at his touch, and rewarded him with her smile. Obviously, it was not the first time he had held Scully. He had provided many comforting touches in the past. However, it was very rare for her to allow him so much close contact without grief or pain to tarnish the memory. In the course of five minutes, Mulder had gotten further than he had ever dreamed. 

All afternoon he reveled in the memories made in that small baseball diamond. After analyzing every move, every touch she had made, he demanded more. He was addicted to Scully's touch, Scully's scent, Scully's smile. Though filing away her attitudes had been his obsession for a long while, Mulder found himself now focused on cataloguing her movements. He needed to _feel_ her. He needed to feed his newest obsession. 

* * *

Taking one more deep breath, Mulder gave a loud, clear knock. 

"Scully, it's me." 

No response. 

He knocked again. 

"Scully?" and held his breath... 1 heartbeat... 2... 3... 4... Finally, he heard her answer. 

He listened to the sound of the bolt unlocking and almost fell over backwards when the door opened to reveal freshlyshowered Scully. She stood wrapped in a long burgundy robe that sashed around her small waist, her hair still damp and curled slightly from towel-drying. 

<Holy... shit.>

Was that the hard edge of a nipple outlined against the silk? He swallowed hard and struggled to say something... anything that didn't involve his desire to rip that delectable little robe from her body and make her come right there in the doorway. Finally, he forced out some smart-ass innuendo. 

<Oh, well. At least that's what she's used to.>

The expression she wore could easily be mistaken for irritation, however he quickly recognized it as her "I'm trying my damndest to be pissed off at Mulder" look. It was a very good sign, indeed, for it indicated that playful Scully was still in action. He ventured a smile and delighted in the way that her expression softened. His confidence soared. 

"Aren't you _hungry_ , baby?" 

He was rewarded with a barely-concealed grin and access to her apartment. Making a speedy entry lest she change her mind before he got across the threshold, Mulder proceeded to set out various containers on the kitchen table. He couldn't help staring as she padded toward the bedroom, her small hands working a fluffy white bath towel through her damp hair. 

"I'm just going to change," she said without looking back at him. 

Nodding, he watched her disappear into the bedroom. It took all his strength not to follow her. He considered it for only a moment, then quickly reprimanded himself for coming up with such a dumb idea. 

<What would you say then, Einstein? I though you might need a little help? Would you enjoy being watched? Scully, I know we are only supposed to be partners in a   
working relationship, but I have figured out that I am desperately in love with you, so I just thought you should know that I want nothing more than to remove that robe and fuck you silly, so what do you think? Ummm... no.>

Mulder made a valiant effort to keep his attention on setting out their dinner, but the thought of his partner changing in the next room was proving to be a major distraction. How could he not think about naked Scully? She was... well... really hot. Why the hell did she have to change out of that robe anyway? Couldn't she just sit down and enjoy dinner with him while wearing nothing but burgundy silk? He would certainly have enjoyed it. Maybe then he would reach across the table and run his fingers over the soft fabric. Maybe then he would give the sash a gentle tug, so that the rich color would fall away to reveal the beautiful lily-white skin underneath. Maybe then he would damn near knock the table over in his eagerness to fill his hands with her body. Maybe then... 

"Mulder?" Her hand was on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She looked thoroughly amused. How long had she been standing there? 

<Oops.>

"Um... yeah." He grimaced when his voice came out as a high-pitched squeak and turned to face her. 

Scully's face was still makeup-free, and her hair remained in soft waves. Suddenly Mulder didn't mind the robe's absence, since its replacements made Scully look so damn cute. She had donned a pair of warm-looking grey wool socks and forgone shoes, which made her at least 3 inches shorter than usual. Her slightly faded blue jeans were worn in enough to hug her curves in just the right way, and the rather large FBI sweatshirt she wore looked strangely familiar. 

<Hey... wait a minute!>

"I'd demand one of yours in return, Scully, but somehow I don't think it would be a fair trade." 

He immediately received the "Mulder, shut up" look. 

<That's my girl.>

He flashed a giant smile. Not that he was complaining by any means. She looked comfortable, approachable, relaxed... 

<Okay, so 'cute' is the only word that can really describe it.>

Yet there was something else that struck him: a feeling he couldn't name. The electricity that usually existed at a manageable level between them suddenly seemed oppressive in its intensity. She looked different somehow, too. Her cheeks were flushed with natural color. Her eyes were unusually bright, pupils slightly dilated. 

This was a Scully mood that Mulder had no files on. She seemed almost excited- seemed almost, well... aroused? Mulder raised an internal eyebrow and considered. He was still busy contemplating this when Scully's expression transformed into a wicked smile. 

"I don't know, Mulder. If you play your cards right, I might let you reclaim this one." 

<Wait... huh? Was that Scully-innuendo?>

One look at her face told him all he needed to know. After scraping his jaw off of the floor, he still couldn't think of an appropriate answer, so he simply pulled out a chair and plopped down in front of the food. 

<Did she just _flirt_ with me? Scully? Well, to be fair, we have been flirting with each other for years... and yet, this feels... different. And just why the hell is she looking at me like I would be a hundred times more appetizing than the fine selection on the table? Hmmm. >

He reached out and took her hand, giving her a playful tug toward the chair beside his and waggling his eyebrows. "Get it while it's hot, Scully." 

<Ha! Finally, a half-decent comeback. Better late than never.>

She looked like she really wanted to reply, but obviously thought better of it. Mulder was actually somewhat relieved when she turned her attention to loading her plate with spicy noodles and sweet chicken. Sexual banter in such a situation was nothing but dangerous. 

However, Mulder soon learned that there was one thing worse than flirting in a sexually-charged environment: _not_ flirting in a sexually-charged environment. The electricity that had once seemed merely oppressive was now positively stifling. Every hair on Mulder's body stood at attention. He knew without a doubt where things were headed. There was no escaping now. He wasn't quite sure what was special about tonight, just that this was definitely _the_ special night. Gulping his tea nervously, he eyed his partner with growing suspicion. 

* * *

Requited (2/2)  
by Lynn Saunders 

* * *

What happened next would become the subject of much debate in the weeks that followed. In the end, neither would remember exactly how it happened, just that it had all started because of a piece of chicken. 

Yes, _chicken_. 

Mulder had always imagined that their first intimate connection would occur after much serious thought and debate. Perhaps one day, in the midst of some great tragedy or celebration, they would confess their love for each other and then choose a plan of action. It would be a very slow process, beginning maybe with a few hesitant kisses and moving along as their relationship blossomed. He would never have guessed that a moment of sheer passion would prove their undoing. 

But, as happens all too often when intense chemistry exists between two objects, the slightest spark was enough to ignite a tremendous flame and produce unfathomable heat. It was spontaneous combustion in the most emotionally powerful sense. 

* * *

Mulder turned his attention from stuffing the last of the noodles into his mouth when he heard Scully's sigh. He looked up to find her staring down the last piece of sesame chicken with a napkin bunched in one hand and a fork poised for attack in the other. She appeared to be engaged in a serious internal debate, so Mulder took the opportunity to steal the carton in question. In the same instant, Scully apparently decided not to spare that last delicious bite and also made a dive for the small white box. 

As a result, his fingers collided with hers. It was like touching a live wire. He was honestly surprised when neither of them were consumed by flames. But the best part-- the best part by far-- was that he was graced with a 1000 watt Scully smile-- a huge grin she didn't even attempt to tuck away. 

"Mulder! That's not fair. You already hogged all of the noodles." 

"Me? I believe _you_ were the one who downed an entire plateful," he retorted, feigning indignation. 

Scully again reached for the carton, but he moved faster and quickly captured her wrist. She made a sound that could only be described as a squeal and lunged forward, trying desperately to secure the prize. He easily caught her other hand and held on for dear life as she struggled to free herself. A brief scuffle ensued during which, in all honesty, the lone piece of chicken was entirely forgotten. Scully, never being one to admit defeat, fought with all her might, and the two revelers were soon flushed and breathless. 

Then Mulder noticed something that made him stop and stare. As her laughing eyes met his over the empty boxes that littered the table, he recognized far more in her gaze than a mischievous twinkle. There was desire, real and unguarded. The sight made his heart stop. 

She must have noticed how he was staring, because her dazzling smile faded and was replaced by an even softer expression that made Mulder's heart start beating ferociously again. For she had seen it too-- seen her desires in the face of another-- and it was a welcome sight. 

His right hand traveled to her face, and he watched her take a slow, deep breath through parted lips as his thumb trailed across her cheek. There was no need to question the desire in those eyes. As long as he could see her eyes, there was only one person in the world... only one place that he wanted to be. 

Suddenly, he was falling to his knees and pulling her (or did she pull him?) down to settle over his lap in a fierce embrace. Neither noticed the chairs clattering to the kitchen floor. They clung to each other as their lips met again and again, her fingers sending shock waves down his spine as she twined them in his hair and pulled him closer. His arms encircled her waist and he clutched her to him, separating their mouths to trail kisses down her neck. Her hands moved down swiftly, pushing at his shoulders, and he leaned back to look at her, fearing that she wanted him to stop. 

But she didn't want him to stop. Her fingers slipped beneath his jacket and smoothed the leather back across his shoulders. "Off," was the only thing she had time to say between ragged breaths before she bent to kiss him again. 

<Why the _hell_ am I still wearing my coat? Real smooth. >

Mulder struggled to remove the offending garment without separating himself from Scully's beautiful lips, eventually succeeding and flinging the jacket away. His hands traveled to her hips, pulling her further into his lap. 

<Warm. Scully is so warm.>

They engulfed each other eagerly, hands caressing, tongues dueling until they were forced to come up for air, but Scully's arms did not move from around his neck and she continued to straddle his knees. They stared at one another, almost in shock, panting... questioning. 

He brushed his fingertips across her lips. 

<Yes?>

"Yes." She gave a small smile of assent. 

Mulder chuckled then, pulling her into his arms and wrapping himself around her in a giant hug, rocking her back and forth happily. He watched silently as Scully stood and extended a hand in invitation. Accepting it without hesitation, Mulder climbed to his feet. His arms circled her waist immediately and he proceeded to place long, wet kisses on her lips, ears, neck, and any other exposed skin he could find while she backed him slowly toward her bedroom. 

Mulder's shirt was the first to go, landing somewhere in the vicinity of the tipped kitchen chairs. He wasted no time in running his hands under the sweatshirt she wore, letting his fingertips trace her flat stomach and play up across her ribs. 

<No bra? Oh, bad Scully.>

Removing Scully's shirt presented a problem, since Mulder was simultaneously occupied with kissing the life out of her and trying not to trip, so he waited until they made it across the threshold before countering her movements and pinning her against the wall just inside the bedroom door. 

His hands traveled up her body in one smooth motion, raising her arms above her head before moving his fingers down to grip the sweatshirt's waistband and lifting it off. Mulder stepped back to take in the view. Scully's breasts were small and round with deliciously peach-colored nipples that rose and fell tantalizingly with each deep breath she took. Her fiery hair was mussed, and a few loose strands hung in front of her face, complimenting her blue eyes and moist lips. Fingers still gripping the wall above her head, she smiled up at him, a sultry little smirk that nearly made Mulder keel over. 

Luckily, he was able to maintain his footing and took a step forward instead. He stopped, eyes unable to cease roaming the planes and curves of her body, until   
Scully took the initiative and closed the distance between them. Her small fingers came to rest lightly on his chest, and he sighed with pleasure as they stroked up to his shoulders, then ran the length of his arms with a feather-light touch. Turning his palms toward the ceiling, he splayed his fingers so that her nimble digits could slip neatly between his. He clasped her hands and pulled her even closer so that her bare breasts flattened against his ribs. 

"Scully..." He murmured into her hair, his voice betraying his almost painful arousal. 

She tipped her auburn head back until those blue eyes focused directly on his. "Touch me," she whispered, moving his right hand up to rest just below her left breast. 

<Absolutely. Don't have to tell me twice.>

Mulder ran his thumb in slow circles, gaining speed and nearing his target with every stroke. Judging from the sounds his usually reserved partner was making, he was definitely doing something right. When his attention centered on the sensitized peak of her nipple, Scully's head dropped back, exposing the white flesh of her neck. He couldn't resist the opportunity to sink his teeth into her soft skin and feel the blood rushing beneath with his tongue. 

<For me-- all for me. Mine.>

Scully had shifted so that her back was pressed fully against the wall once more, and Mulder responded to her demanding tugs until he was leaning into her with all of his weight. As his lips continued to explore her ears, neck and breasts, he was vaguely aware of her small fingers fumbling with and eventually conquering the button fly of the jeans he wore. Soon, she had succeeded in tugging the denim and white boxers over his hips, and he sighed his approval as his straining erection was freed from the confines of the fabric. 

He was eagerly lavishing attention on her left breast when he registered her hands tracing his pelvic bone and moving down. As soon as her perfectly-manicured fingers closed around his cock, all rational thought ceased and he was forced to pause mid-suck. He straightened, her salivaslickened nipple slipping from his mouth with a pop, and pushed into her hand with a groan, using both of his arms to brace himself against the wall. Suddenly, he felt her tongue moving across his nipples, down his quivering stomach, pausing to dip into his navel, following the trail of dark hair that widened into a coarse tuft at the top of his thighs. 

Her warm breath stirred his pubic hair slightly as she inhaled several times-- smelling him, he realized. Then her tongue was there, lapping at the small bead of moisture she had created. She circled the tip with her tongue and licked her lips before pulling the head of his penis into her mouth and giving one quick, hard suck. 

Fireworks. Colors-- swirling, expanding-- dazzling in their intensity flashed though his mind. 

"Scully... _shit_..." His forehead thudded against the wall. 

Forcing his eyes open, he tipped his chin toward his chest and peered down to confirm the reality of his glistening erection sliding between her pouty, pink lips. He reached out, desperate for some part of her to hold, but didn't dare take her head in his hands. Instead, his right hand drifted to her left shoulder, while his left continued to support his weight. Scully gave a pleased sigh that sent nerve endings firing all the way to Mulder's toes and brought a hand up to grasp his. 

Mulder was well on his way to coming in her mouth. He probably told himself later that he wouldn't have let it go that far-- that he wanted to come inside of her the first time-- and that was definitely true. However, at the time, he was incapable of putting up any sort of resistance. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, alarms were sounding, but his reaction time was greatly diminished. Fortunately, Scully made a move that would eventually be named and given one of the highest spots in Mulder's "Sexual Hall of Fame". 

Just when he thought he could take no more, Scully pressed her thumb lightly into the crevice between the base of his penis and his balls. When she had located just the right position, she took him all the way into her mouth, then increased the pressure with her thumb as it followed her lips back along the sensitive vessel that ran the underside of his cock. 

"Sccuuggh.....Ahhhhhhhh!" Mulder let out a pained moan and this time could not resist tangling his fingers in her fiery hair. 

The sensation was so incredible that Mulder's knees buckled, and his dick slipped neatly out of her mouth as he fell to the floor in front of her. She continued to apply pressure to the tip of his erection with one hand and pulled him close with the other, comforting him as his breath became more manageable and the aching in his groin subsided a bit. 

"I don't even want to know where you learned that," he rasped into her ear. 

She laughed, her breath equally shaky. "Well, I feel I must confess that I had no idea I was capable of such a smooth move... I suppose I learned with you." 

He smiled and bent to kiss her again. "Liar." 

In no time, they were back to devouring each other. Mulder's senses were assaulted by every movement of her against his heated flesh, every brush of her soft belly against his cock. He felt his control slipping away once again. 

"Scully," he mumbled against her lips between kisses. 

Obviously, she took it as encouragement rather than a request for her attention, because she moved her hips closer to his. 

<Definitely not good. Well, okay, very good... but definitely _not_ good. >

He regrouped and tried again when her lips traveled to his neck and were no longer such an immediate distraction. 

"Scully... mmm... I don't... can't... oh, yeah... don't know how long..." 

She seemed to get the message, because she stopped her torture of his earlobe and pulled back so that she could see his face. Her fingers traveled to the ruffled mess of his hair as she regarded him with a positively lustful expression. 

He stood quickly, pulling her up with him and tugging her toward the middle of the room. Mulder was breathing so hard that they were halfway to their destination before he was able to get out, "bed." 

Scully apparently enjoyed reducing him to an incoherent mess, but her self-satisfied smile was enough to prick Mulder's ego. Determined to regain control of the situation, he waited until the backs of his knees touched the mattress and whirled Scully around so that she landed on her back in the middle of the bed. Her surprised cry turned into a low moan as he pulled her thighs apart roughly and hooked her knees over his shoulders. 

"Do you like that, Scully?" His tongue snaked out to flick lightly over her swelling center. "Do you like knowing what I'm about to do to you?" 

She gave a small whimper. 

"I know you do, Scully. You can almost feel it, can't you? You can imagine just what it will be like to have my mouth on you..." He bit lightly on the inside of her right thigh. "...tasting you." He licked at the red marks his teeth had left on her sensitive skin. "You smell so good, Scully. I can't wait to taste you. Do you want me to taste you?" 

She swallowed hard and answered softly, keeping her eyes fixed on his. "Yes." 

<Fuck.>

His body's reaction to her whispered confession reminded him of how little control he actually had left. Groaning, he buried his face into her damp curls and inhaled her scent. The feel of her fingers in his hair as she gasped beneath him was too good to be true, and Mulder tried to hold on to every detail until he was forced to surrender to pure sensation. 

Instinct took over as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her flavor was amazing-- salty and sweet. It drove him crazy with want, and he pushed first one, then another finger into her with long, deep strokes. She was writhing against him now, making noises he had _never_ heard before. Pulling back slightly, he sought out her clitoris and sucked the excited bud between his lips. 

With a sharp intake of breath, she came apart beneath him. He stayed with her, using his tongue to produce waves of pleasure as her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers. Placing an open-mouthed kiss on the tiny bundle of nerves, Mulder gently slid his fingers out of her body and smiled up at his partner. 

She responded by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up to settle over her. He kissed her passionately, enjoying the tangy mix of her essence and their combined sweat. 

"Mm... Mulder..." she breathed into his left ear before capturing the lobe between her teeth. Small fingers made their way down his back and onto the curves of his ass, nestling his erection between her parted thighs. "Now... please." 

<Yes. Now.>

He met her gaze and pushed his hips forward, sliding inside her body with a slow, smooth thrust that sent pleasure spiraling down to his toes. Brushing the damp hair from her forehead, he bent to kiss her again as he took the first long drag out. His second thrust was sharper than the first, drawing a surprised gasp from Scully. She buried her face in his chest as he retreated once more. 

"Scully, you... good?" 

She laughed breathlessly against his shoulder, a sound he was determined to inspire more often. 

"Mmmyyeaah..." 

For emphasis, she tilted her hips to meet him, deepening the angle of his thrusts. Unable to hold back any longer, Mulder growled into her neck and pushed into her harder. Her moans of approval quickly brought him past the point of no return, and he grabbed her hips in a futile attempt to slow down. 

<She couldn't possibly be close yet, could she?>

"Mulder!" 

"But..." 

"Mulder..." Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back. "Don't stop." She used her inner muscles to give his erection a gentle squeeze. "Please, Mulder," she whispered low in his ear. 

There was no longer any hope of self-restraint on his part. Groaning, he thrust into her again. Scully's head fell back into the pillows. He held himself above her, watching with fascination as her hands roamed over her body, one cupping her breast while the other moved down to slip between her coppery curls. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lower lip drawn between her teeth. One more thrust and she was trembling beneath him again. The pull of her muscles against him was too much, and he followed her, moaning her name into her hair. 

* * *

Monday, 6:07 AM 

Mulder lay awake in the early morning light, watching in silent awe as Scully's bare breasts rose and fell with her deep, even breathing. She lay snuggled into his embrace with her coppery head resting in the crook of his right elbow and her arms wrapped tightly around him. 

<Scully is gorgeous. Scully is asleep in my arms. Scully... asleep... arms... mine... NAKED... ha!> Mulder's face practically glowed. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if his heart leapt from his chest and began dancing a jig around Scully's bedroom. <I'm in Scully's bedroom... in her bed... NAKED. Scully... bed... NAKED. NAKED, NAKED, NAKED!>

A glance at the clock told him that it was time to wake her up. He had always imagined that they would establish some kind of rule about fooling around on a work-night. Oh well. They had bent that rule the first time around. 

<Hell, we damn near broke it off!>

Maybe if he didn't bring it up, that particular clause would not make it into the rulebook. 

<Maybe there won't be a rulebook.>

Without loosening his embrace, he nuzzled the top of her head and breathed in their combined scent. 

<Beautiful... we are beautiful.>

Gently, he kissed his way down over her cheekbone and located her warm lips. His kiss roused her, and slowly but surely she answered his caresses. When their lips parted, their foreheads remained together and she gave him a stellar smile. 

<I could get used to this.>

Instead, he said simply, "Hi." 

"You love me." Her words were not a question, but stated as a simple fact. When he smiled and nodded, she closed her eyes with a grin and blushed, snuggling her face into his chest and pulling him closer, a move which he could have classified as shy if they hadn't been naked in bed with their legs still entwined. 

<Naked.>

"And you love me." 

He felt her head nod an affirmative somewhere near his elbow and he slid down so that his eyes met hers. It _was_ simple after all. 

"Time for work, Scully." He tucked an errant auburn strand behind her ear. 

Scully's eyes got wide and she sat up quickly, groping for the clock. He could tell that she was just about to panic, having not set out her outfit the night before, or set the timer on the coffee pot, or made sure she had clean towels, so he reached out, arms encircling her from behind, body pressing against hers. 

"It's okay, Scully," he whispered into her ear. "I have a plan." 

  * * * END * * * 



  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
